


Cheerleader

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: could you maybe write something cute where steve is dating a cheerleader





	Cheerleader

You had caught Steve’s eye when you joined the cheerleading squad. You had always been in the same year and even shared a few classes together but he hadn’t paid much attention to you until your squad began training during the same period as his P.E. class. It was hard not to see you when your team was shouting cheers the entire time, doing extravagant choreography to fit in with them.

Of course, Steve Harrington had always been a person of interest for you. Most popular boy in school, extremely attractive, and recently, getting kinder and funnier. It was only inevitable that the two of you would end up together. And you were the talk of the school, particularly when the head cheerleader had to move away and you were voted in to take her position.

Every time you were out practising with your squad in front nearby basketball practice, Steve would always try to catch your attention, show off, or just try ten times harder than he normally would just to impress you. It worked most of the time, you glancing over every so often to check out what he was doing and how he was getting along, often catching his eyes as well.

The best part about it was that you would always get to support him in his games. Of course, Steve was almost the star player so it made sense for your squad to cheer him on.

You liked to think your cheers and getting the crowd to shout at and praise him was what kept him playing well in games. But in reality, it was just you being there, seeing your reaction every time his team scorer, especially when he scored. You had to be unbiased but there was always more cheer in your voice when it was him gaining points.

The supportive personality you had gained from doing cheer carried on throughout your daily life. You were always there to lift Steve up and away from his little insecurities. You were always there when he was feeling down or having nightmares again. Steve thought he was just getting another girlfriend but he gained so much more.

And he  _loved_  it. He loved how you would always tell him to do his best. He loved how you would always tell him to strive for more because you knew he was capable of it. He loved how you were always, always there whenever he needed you.

* * *

“Steve!” You called out to him as you saw him walk out of the showers, hair significantly flatter than usual due to the water that it had soaked up.

“[Y/N]!” He grinned as he saw you running towards him, still in uniform since you preferred to shower at home instead.

Steve dropped his bag of equipment on the floor as he held out his arms for you to fall into. You crashed into him, and he picked you up and spun you around before setting you back down on the floor.

You gave Steve a small peck on the lips as he set you back down causing him to give you a small smile. The two of you walked out of the school towards his car.

“You did really well today.” You said to him, adjusting the bag you had over your shoulder that had slipped slightly when he spun you. You clicked your tongue at a mistake you made. “Well, you always do really well.”

You glanced up to meet his big brown eyes that were already gazing down at you, a goofy grin on his face.

Steve breathed out a laugh, still looking down at you even when you turned away. “Only because you’re there.” He hooked his hand round your arm, pulling you pack from the few paces you had taken ahead of him. When the two of you were side by side again, he took your hand in his, interlocking your fingers together.

You squeezed his hand gently as the two of you walked back to the car. Steve only let go when he had to open the trunk, throwing in his bag and yours with it. He shut it and leaned back up against the car.

Steve sighed and pulled you closer to him, arms snaking around your back to hold you close.

“What would I do without you? My very own personal cheerleader.” One of your hands had made its way to his still slightly damp hair, stroking through it gently. The other rested on his chest.

“Actually, I’m supposed to be unbiased. Rule 2 in the handbook.” You giggled at him, pushing some hair out of his eyes and behind his ears.

He shook his head gently, looking down. But his head snapped back up again. “Wait, what’s rule 1?”

You raised an eyebrow at him which prompted him to narrow his eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

“Top secret, huh?” Steve smirked, his questioning expression now leaving his face.

You nodded, stepping up on your tiptoes to peck him on the lips. “Sorry, babe.”

He tutted, moving around the car to get into his side. “Can’t even tell me your deepest darkest secrets?”

You rolled your eyes, repeating his actions only on your side. When you got inside, you looked over at Steve who was starting the ignition.

“You know my deepest darkest secret; ABBA is my guilty pleasure.” You giggled as he pulled out of the lot.

“Everyone secretly loves ABBA, [Y/N],” Steve said, complete seriousness in his voice.

You bit down on your lip as you giggled at him and he raised his eyebrow, trying to suggest that he wasn’t joking.

“Okay, I’ll be sure to incorporate ABBA into our next routine. Just for you.” You winked at him as he whipped his head around to look at you.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Not even Dancing Queen?” You brought your hand to your chest and gasped a little. “But Steve, you  _are_  the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!”

He huffed and shook his head. “Forget I asked.”

“Dancing queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah!” You continued, graduating your voice into a song instead of just quoting.

Steve leaned his head against the headrest of his chair giving you a death stare at the same time.

“I think you should stick to your regular cheers, [Y/N].” The corners of Steve’s mouth lifted when you cut off your singing and crossed your arms over your chest in a huff.

“Well, no ABBA for you then.” You shifted in your seat, turning your body so you were facing away from Steve and out the window.

Steve let out a small laugh. “Okay, maybe a little bit, but do not dedicate it to me.” Steve waggled a finger at you knowingly.

“Don’t dedicate it to the star player, got it.” You snapped your fingers in unison with your last words. “Maybe I’ll dedicate it to Billy Hargrove, huh?” You looked at Steve through your peripherals and you noticed his overexaggerated eye roll.

Steve shook his head gently, hair falling on his face slightly. “Fine. ABBA it is.”


End file.
